


A Very Harry Christmas

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Hermione wonders what she should get her boyfriend, Harry, for Christmas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Christmas Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Very Harry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Christmas With Harmony, HMS Harmony Discord.

Hermione paced in her room worriedly, wondering what she should get Harry for Christmas. She knew he was rich enough to buy anything he wished for — not that he wasted his money on silly frivolities — but she wanted to get him something heartfelt and important to him. She thought of knitting him something, but she was well aware of the fact that she didn’t really know how to knit or sew.

Finally, Hermione sat down and took a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll just calm down and make a list. That’s something I’m good at,” she murmured as she pulled out her wand. She Accioed a piece of parchment and quill and began to list down different things she could give him.

But when she stared at the list, Hermione dropped her head into her palms and groaned. “Why’s he so difficult to shop for? I can’t get him a leather jacket because he’s got the one Sirius left behind — and that’s more sentimental. I can’t get him a book — he’s not very patient… I can’t buy him a mug — that’s just ridiculous! He’s already got the fastest broomstick on the planet, so not that either… What am I supposed to do now?”

“Why don’t you  _ make _ him something? I’m sure he’d appreciate that,” Luna said serenely from behind, and Hermione shrieked as she shot up from the chair.

“LUNA! When did you get here?” she asked, her heart racing in her chest. She hadn’t even heard the blonde girl come up the stairs, and Hermione prided herself in always being aware of her surroundings.

“Just now,” she replied with a soft smile. “I had a feeling you would need my help, so I asked Ron to bring me here. This place is very sad, isn’t it? Maybe you could decorate the house for Harry.”

“That’s a good idea, Luna,” Hermione said, nodding. “But I want to give him something else too. It’s our first Christmas together, and…”

“And you want to make sure the present is very special to both of you,” Luna finished for her.

Hermione sighed and nodded; Luna had always had a knack of stating the obvious. “What should I do?”

“That is for you to decide, but remember, Hermione… Some gifts are big, others are small, but the ones that come from the heart are the best gifts of all,” Luna said, and an idea immediately popped into Hermione’s mind.

“Oh, Luna, you’re a genius! Thank you so much!” Hermione grinned as she rushed forward to hug her friend tightly. “You don’t mind if I leave you here, do you? I need to go and buy a few things.”

“Don’t worry about me. I believe Ron is in the kitchen, so I’ll go and find him.”

Hermione thanked her again before she ran down the stairs and out the door of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, a huge grin on her face.

* * *

“And, Harry, this one’s from Hermione,” Ron said, standing in front of the Christmas tree dressed as Santa’s elf. They were at the Burrow for their annual Weasley Christmas dinner, and most of the Order had opted to join them. To cheer Teddy and Victoire up, George and Ron had dressed up as Santa and his elf to hand out the presents.

Harry grinned and took the medium-sized present from Ron’s hand. “Thanks, Hermione,” he said, leaning over to kiss his girlfriend’s cheek. “I can’t wait to open it!”

Albeit nervous about his reaction to what she had given him, Hermione offered him a shy smile. She turned to watch Ron and George hand the rest of the presents to the gathered people, and then, it was time for them to open what they had received.

Cries of delight and gratefulness resonated throughout the Weasleys’ living room as everyone tore into their presents, but Hermione stared at the present she had given Harry with dread. She began to have second thoughts about it.  _ What if he doesn’t like it? What if he thinks I’m being overly sentimental? What if— _

Hermione’s heart lurched when Harry finally unwrapped the book and pulled it out of its confines. ‘ _ Oh, Merlin, please, let him like it!’ _ She crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped.

Harry stroked his finger over the elegant green cover and smiled, causing Hermione’s heart to pitter-patter in her chest. The title ‘ _ A Very Harry Christmas’  _ was printed in a beautiful cursive script in the middle, and a large silver-white stag galloped across the cover.

Grinning, Harry glanced up at Hermione and teased, “You’re making puns now? Really?”

“Oh, shut up,” she grumbled, her cheeks red with embarrassment. “Just open it already.”

Harry grinned as he flipped the cover, and he caught sight of the dedication.  _ For Harry Potter, the boy who proved to me that friendship is more important than love, because the love that grows out of friendship is the very best of all.  _

A lump formed in his throat as he turned the page and found a picture of his parents with him as a baby on their first — and only — Christmas together. Despite his grin, tears pricked at his eyes as he watched his father toss him up in the air while his mother covered her face in horror in the background.

“Where did you get this?” he whispered, looking up at Hermione with wonder.

“I got in touch with their old classmates and asked them if they had any old pictures or memories of James and Lily with you,” Hermione explained quietly, and Harry reached his arm out to pull her into his side, his heart pounding in his chest at how thoughtful his girl was.

He turned the page and was startled to find a picture of him and Ron seated at the Gryffindor table at the beginning of the Christmas holidays in their first year. They were playing wizard’s chess for the first time, and Harry remembered Hermione had walked up to them to suggest they look for a book on Nicolas Flamel in the Restricted Section.

“How did you get this picture?” Harry wondered out loud, confusion evident on his face. “There weren’t any cameras around.”

Hermione nibbled on her lip and said, “The pictures in the book weren’t taken from a camera. They’re memories.”

“Memories?” Harry looked bewildered as he turned the page and saw a picture of him dressed in his first-ever Weasley sweater. A picture of him with Hermione and Ron in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom was next, and he couldn’t help but laugh at their disgusted expressions. No one could ever get used to the taste of Polyjuice Potion.

“George and I came up with a potion that allows you to take your memories and print them as pictures,” she explained. “It wasn’t very easy, but we managed to do it. We figured it was a good way to commemorate our loved ones... Once we trademark it as ours, George will be able to use the potion for his products.”

Harry gawked at Hermione with wide eyes. “Wow, that’s brilliant, Mione! Who came up with the idea?”

Hermione glanced up at him through hooded eyes and murmured, “I did. I wanted to give you something you’d like, and Luna said you’d like something that came from the heart, so…”

“ _ Like  _ it? I  _ love _ this book, Hermione,” Harry said, clutching it to his chest. “Thank you so much! This is the best present ever!”

Hermione’s shoulders relaxed as Harry cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss that caused goosebumps to rise on her arms. As she watched Harry flip through the pages, pointing out different pictures and reminiscing with her about the good times he had had with the people around him, Hermione realized she had had nothing to worry about. The gifts given from the heart were definitely the best gifts of all.


End file.
